


...and a baby makes three

by bakaprincess85



Series: Pregnancy Announcements and MysMe [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute!Zen, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff so Fluffy your teeth will rot, Motherhen!Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaprincess85/pseuds/bakaprincess85
Summary: You have something to tell Zen. Something that will change both your lives forever.





	...and a baby makes three

You had been feeling quite unwell for the last few weeks. At first, you thought you might have caught the flu that had swept across Seoul, but it was a false alarm.

In between bouts of dizziness, feeling feverish and fatigued, and not to mention being unable to keep down anything that wasn’t tea with lemon and some crackers, you were confined to your bed by your mother-henning husband.

Said husband just entered your room, bringing with him a fresh mug of steaming hot tea with lemon. Zen was a huge mother-hen whenever you felt unwell, so his current overbearing nature didn’t surprise you and you had already grown used to it so it didn’t annoy you too much anymore. You even enjoyed being spoiled by him.

“I think it might be time we went to see a doctor,” Zen said as he sat beside you on the edge of your bed and gave you the tea. Taking the tea and letting it warm your fingers for a few moments, you gently blew the steam away and blinked at him from under your eyelashes.

Zen let out an unintelligible noise and hid his blushing face behind his hand. Even his ears were read and you couldn’t help but giggle at your silly, ridiculously adorable husband at that. This was his usual reaction to whenever he found you particularly cute.

Even after all this time together.

Your heart melted just a bit with love for him.

Instead of replying to him, you hummed into your tea and took a sip. You knew he was right, of course, but you had also started to suspect just what might ail you so. Your period was your constant - you always knew when you were going to get it, to the point of being able to tell the exact time - and you were late in getting it by a week now. You blushed at even the thought of it. Was it wrong of you to feel so excited even if your diagnosis wasn’t official yet?

Zen was still looking at you though and you didn’t want to leave him hanging for too long.

“I know,” you said as you took another sip of your tea. Feeling a bit shy you adverted your eyes and cleared your throat.

“I think I might actually know what’s wrong with me, but I don’t want to get my…”

You paused there, unsure, then continued with what you were going to say.

“… _our_ hopes up.”

You could see from the corner of your eye that Zen was clueless. You had talked amongst yourselves about this in the past, of course, and had both agreed to wait until Zen’s career had progressed a bit more so that you wouldn’t be in trouble financially when that moment came.

… Well, that moment came.

“I know we weren’t exactly planning this quite so soon,” you mumbled as you felt your cheeks redden. Feeling bashful all of a sudden, you hid your face behind your tea mug and whispered, “but I think I might be pregnant.”

There was a longish pause as you listened to Zen’s breathing hitch and then stop altogether. Did the silly man forget to breathe again? You could still remember how he almost fainted at your own wedding when he saw you come through the church door in your wedding dress. Jumin (the best man) had to catch him by his shoulders before he crashed to the floor when he lost his footing. You had giggled at him as he tried to catch his breath. He only scowled at you playfully and massaged his heart making you remember your phone call where he playfully whined that he almost fell down when you said that you were thinking of him. That silly man.

But then again, you had to be a silly woman too to actually marry this ridiculous, cheesy romantic.

A gasping sound brought you out of your reminiscing and you looked up from behind your mug to see Zen gasping for breath. He was actually blue in the face, the poor man. You would have felt worried for him if it wasn’t his usual dramatics. The drama king… your drama king.

“Y-y-you’re… w-w-what?” he stuttered, his hands flying around him as he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. You grinned and took pity on him. Putting down your tea mug, you caught his wandering hands and took them into your own, giving them a gentle squeeze. Zen immediately calmed down at that and kept staring at you with his jaw dropped.

“I think I might be pregnant,” you repeated yourself.

You kept eye contact with him until he dropped his gaze towards your stomach. He tugged at one of your hands and you released it, only for him to carefully, touch the spot where you thought your child might be growing.

“We’re pregnant?” he whispered to himself as he gently brushed your stomach.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure yet, but I’m late and the symptoms match,” you murmured as you watched his head lower itself to rest on where his hand was. You couldn’t stop the smile that spread on your lips as you threaded your fingers into his silky silver hair.

You were quite sure you had never been so happy before… that is until you heard Zen let out cooing noises into your belly.


End file.
